


30 Days with SunDae

by kitkat2099



Series: OTP Challenges- SunDae [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Mostly Fluff, occasional smut, some AU, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days, 30 Drabbles about my OTP SunDae, because there is never enough being written about them.  Will try to keep them under 200 words, no promises</p><p> </p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D1- Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> These have been previously posted but I am still only going to post 1 or 2 a day here, just cuz it takes to long to post them all. I have a few ones shots in the works based off of some of these. The prompt list is listed on AFF.

            Youngbae sighed as he sat on the sand, enjoying the sun’s rays as they warmed his skin his skin while watching the other members chase the maknae.  The group had a few days off so they had decided to have an outing together at the beach.

 

                Lying back, he rested his head on the ground, stirring only slightly when he felt movement next to him.   Cracking an eyelid to see who caused the disturbance, Youngbae smiled as he saw his favorite dongsaeng, now sitting, next to him. 

 

                “I wanted to make sure you were okay, hyung.  You have been awfully quiet today,” Daesung stated, as he returned Bae’s eyesmile in full.

 

                Reaching out his hand, he laced his fingers between the slender ones on the younger’s hand, giving a gentle squeeze as he did.  “I’m perfect now, Jagiya,” he whispered in response, smile growing even larger, so that he could barely see.


	2. D2- Cuddling Somewhere

                Daesung smiled as he felt his lover’s arms squeeze tighter around him, amazed at the amount of butterflies he still got in his stomach from being near him, even after all this time.  They have been together for four years now, after finally confessing to each other during their Alive tour.  “Babe, do you ever regret all the years we wasted, being afraid to confess our feelings to each other?” he asked the older man, almost hesitantly.

 

                “Sometimes I find myself wanting to regret it, but then I realized something,” Youngbae replied thoughtfully.  “It would have been nice to call you mine all that time, but I think that time, allowed us to grow, become more confident, and stronger and more able to handle rough patches.  I think maybe if we had started all those years ago, that maybe we still wouldn’t be together, and I just don’t want to imagine that.” 

 

                “Aish, how is it that you always know the right thing to say?” Dae fussed as he laid his head on his lover’s chest and fell asleep in his arms.


	3. D3- Gaming/ Watching a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the gaming option, since when I tried to write the movie one it kept trying to come out too much like "Movie Night". Hope you like it, this is one of my favorites. I also tried something new and wrote it in first person, just cuz I think it coming from one person's point of view made it funnier.

 

                I let myself into the apartment, after receiving no answer to the doorbell and knocking, worried about Daesung’s well being.  It wasn’t like him to be late for our morning workout, and now he wasn’t answering his door or calls and texts from me or our trainer.

 

                After not finding him in the main parts of his apartment I made my way to his bedroom to see if he was still asleep.  The sight that met my eyes when I crossed the threshold made me shake my head in disbelief.  My love was sprawled on his bed in front of his laptop, completely absorbed in whatever he was doing.  Food, drink and snack containers were laying discarded everywhere on the bed and night table, his cellphone sat on the stack of books on the dresser, blinking and vibrating away, completely disregarded.  It was then that he looked up, noticing my presence.

 

                “Hey, Youngbae hyung, come here, check this out!  This game is just like a live action version of building blocks,” he exclaimed. 

 

                I shook my head as I went to sit next to him, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.  “You’re lucky I love you, babo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the setting for this was inspired by Dae's interview on The 2016 Welcoming Collection Disc, where he described how a homebody, like himself, would be On the bed, food/snacks here, phone here, laptop in front, even the books unread on the nightstand. I found it cute and hilarious, and this is what I pictured. Bonus points if you can guess the game he is playing.


	4. D4- On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of my favorites, I even have a longer story based on this in the works. This is my first Supernatural AU. I love the idea of Vampire Bae and Wolfy Dae. Can't get enough of it.

                Daesung sat at the café table, barely aware of the food in front of him, eagerly awaiting sunset.  It was just past the full  moon time and he hadn’t seen his lover, Taeyang, in 3 whole days.  He chuckled to himself at the irony of the nickname his vampire clan had given him.  A vampire named for the sun.  He laughed again shaking his head.  Dae’s own name made much more sense.  He loved to lift his hauntingly beautiful wolf’s voice to sing for the moon.  Great voice, it suited him well, he thought. 

               Daesung smiled happily as he watched the man he was waiting for appear in front of him and take a seat at the table. “Is this seat outdoors okay, Jagiya?” he asked, “My pack is still sleeping off the full moon.”

 

                “My clan won’t look for me for at least another few hours,” Taeyang replied while nodding his head.  “I told them I was hunting in the woods on the other side of town.”  He placed his hand over the younger’s.  “I have missed you, three days seems like forever.”

               “At least before you were turned we could still see each other during moons, but now it is so difficult.  The pack would kill you if they caught scent of you,” Dae worried aloud.

               Taeyang tenderly caressed the caramel skin of the hand he was holding.  “It’s alright, Daesungie-ya. We will find a way.


	5. D5 Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't too happy with this one, but here it is

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

               Daesung giggled as the ring of forks hitting the sides of wine glasses rang out yet again. He smiled as he turned to the man who was now his husband. “That’s the fifth time in the last 10 minutes,” He laughed as he kissed Youngbae for the umpteenth time that evening.  “Whoever taught Seungri that American tradition is on my shit list, my food is getting cold.”

 

                “You make it sound as if kissing me is a chore, Jagiya,” laughed the smaller man.

 

                “Aish, never, Yeobo.  It’s a pleasure as always,” replied Dae as he smiled.  “I was just hopeful to enjoy a hot meal.” Daesung glanced around the reception hall as he laced his fingers with Youngbae’s. “I see that T.O.P hyung has removed all the silverware from Maknae now, though.  So looks like that’s taken care of,” sighed the relieved hungry groom.   “Let’s finish so we can cut the cake and dance the night away.”

 

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

 

                Daesung and Youngbae looked up in exasperated dismay to see a drunken dragon, not successfully hiding his laughter behind his hand as he clanked away on his glass.


	6. D6- Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mention it in the story, but when I wrote this I envisioned it as my SunDae Stories couple

                Trying desperately to not make any noise, Daesung did his best to quietly enter Youngbae’s apartment, Jiyong having given him the passcode for the front door.  Bae was expecting to pick him up in the morning from the airport, but Dae had taken an earlier flight that arrived in the middle of the night.  Eager to surprise his boyfriend, he found it wasn’t difficult to get Jiyong to aid him. 

 

                After having removed his shoes in the entryway, Dae found it easier to sneak across the floor without much sound at all.  That is until his clumsy nature took over and he knocked over a vase which hit the floor shattering loudly. Dae went to get a broom and busied himself with cleaning the mess as a light clicked on at the end of the hallway

.

                “Jagiya, is that you?” asked the sleepy-eyed man wearing nothing but a pair of overly large pajama bottoms. 

 

                “Are those my pants, Hyung?” Dae teased, enjoying the cute shade of red Bae was turning.

 

                “Maaaaybe, but in my defense I missed you.  These smelled like you, so I put them on,” Youngbae stated, defending himself.

 

                Daesung couldn’t help but giggle.  “It’s okay, Baby, I don’t mind,” he replied, opening his jacket to reveal Bae’s Nirvana t-shirt.  “I missed you too.”


	7. D7- Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but mostly cuz if I start adding more words it's gonna be closer to 500 (oops, my geek is showing) I'll give you a cookie if you can guess the line they are referring to >___

               “Okay Dae, I have to admit, this was a brilliant idea,” declared Youngbae.  “We get to enjoy the convention, without anyone recognizing us.  I felt silly at first, but this is actually really great.”  He grinned as he turned to face the younger, not that Daesung could see it through the mask he was wearing. Taking pictures with the all the kids that were running around dressed up as well was fun too.  One of Bae’s favorite parts actually. 

 

                His not so favorite part was the constant height references.  “They don’t mean anything by it.  It’s a line from the movie,” laughed Daesung.  “If it helps, I think you are the perfect height to be a stormtrooper.”

 


	8. D8- Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you don't know, the real life Daesung has a bit of a thing for cheese, so I thought why not use that? (I love cheese too)

   "What kind of raymun do we want, Baby?" Youngbae wondered aloud. "Regular Shin or black?"

 

             "I like the black, but whichever you want is fine, Hyung," Daesung answered, distracted as he examined the cup noodles at the other end of the isle. "That reminds me though, we are out of cheese as well."

 

             "Okay, Daesungie, we can get more. Didn't we just get some last week, though?" Laughed Bae as he put some of each raymun in the shopping buggy, shaking his head at his cheese loving boyfriend. "Sometimes I worry you might actually leave me for a block of cheese."

 

               Surprise registered on Dae's face. Shaking his head as he turned to head down the next isle. "Not a block, Bae-hyung," he called over his shoulder. "Maybe for a warehouse full though." He took off running before Youngbae could retaliate.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is largely unedited, sorry about that. maybe I'll come back and edit all these better one day

 

          Youngbae watched as his best friend say down next to him, fresh round of drinks in hand. "So when are you gonna stop making eyes at Dae and just go for it?" Jiyong asked him, handing Bae his drink.

 

            "Wha, what are you talking about, Ji. I think you've had a bit to much." Stammered Bae, face beginning to redden. Downing some of his drink, Youngbae tried to change the subject. "Come on Jiyong, let's go dance," he said pulling on Ji's arm, trying desperately to not watch Daesung laughing with the other members of their group across the bar.

                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            "I don't know what you are talking about T.O.P hyung," whispered Dae. "Youngbae hyung doesn't like me, he likes girls. I know because we've talked about it before."

 

 

            "Right,Hyung, cuz he's gonna come right out and admit it," muttered Seungri as he poured Daesung another shot of soju. "You've know each other for a decade now, Sungie hyung. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet for yourself. It's so obvious to the rest of us."

 

 

             "Dae smacked the younger on the back of the head. "Yah, Maknae, watch what you call me as. Though you are right. If what you say is true, I would have noticed something in the last 10 yrs, don't you think?" Daesung wondered aloud.

 

           "I think you were to busy trying to hide your own attraction to notice it was reciprocated," mused T.O.P. "Why not just try, what have you got to lose? " he declared pushing Dae off his stool and towards the direction of the pair dancing on the floor.  After doing that, the elder made an okay sign with his hands at Jiyong who nodded his head and whispered into Youngbae's ear before smirking and walking away.


	10. D10- Wearing animal ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childhood AU b/c I wanted to try something different.

           "Daesungie, please come here sweetie," called his mother from the living room.

 

             "Coming, Eomma," called the excited five year old. "Is it time to go to Bae-ya hyung's to play now?"

 

             "Yes Dear, you may go now, do you want me to walk you there?" his mother asked, quickly taking a swipe at his face with a wipe.

 

             "No Eomma, I can go myself, I'm big now," Daesung declared as he bounced excitedly while slipping on his shoes. "It's only down the hall." His mother shook her head indulgently as she watch her son run down the hall to the Dong home and ring the buzzer.

 

              "Hi Hyunbae hyung, is Bae-ya hyung home now? We are going to play zoo today. Bae-ya hyung promised, and I get to be the tiger and wear the tiger ears!" Daesung was so excited his words tumbled quickly from his mouth.

 

             Hyunbae laughed at the excited boy, as he ruffled his hair. "He's in his room Daesungie, waiting for you. Save the bunny ears for me." Daesung blushed a little before thanking his friend's brother and dashing off to go play "Hyung, Hyung, Bae-ya hyung!? I'm here! Rawr!


	11. D11- Wearing Kirugumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during early spring 2013 in Japan, while Dae is doing his D'scover tour. I would have set it more current, but I just can't see them wearing these now. Plus blond Daesung is life and I think blonde Dae in animal jammies would be to adorable to miss. I haven't really edited this so hopefully it's okay.

                Youngbae poked his head into the bathroom as Daesung took his shower.  “I’m going to get the movie snacks ready, while you shower, Daesungie-ya,” he called out.  “Will you be much longer?”

 

                “No baby, I’m almost done,” the blond said, poking his head from behind the shower door, to glance at the elder.  “Aww, I wanted to wear that one, Hyung,” he whined seeing what his boyfriend was wearing.

 

                “Nope, if I have to wear this, then I get to choose,” Bae replied firmly, picking up his arms and flapping them down again at his sides.  “Hurry up, everything is almost ready.  Take too long and I will put in ‘The Ring’ instead,” He said over his shoulder as he shut the door and left the protesting Daesung to finish his shower.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                As Dae joined him on the couch Youngbae started the movie.  “At least these are warm, even if it is super huge,” he mused looking over the white tiger onesie he was wearing.  “Come kitty and sit closer,” Bae laughed as he pulled his grey tabby clad lover closer placing the bowl of popcorn in the middle so is sat on both laps.

                “Thank you for coming to visit me Bae-ya.  I have missed you very much,” Daesung said as he laid his chest on Youngbae’s chest and pushed the play button on the remote.

 


	12. D12- Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one is a bit short and abruptly ended, but if I went any further it would have been 6 pages, much to long for a drabble. Nothing to risqué, pretty much just pg-13 stuff. I think so anyway. Will do a more nc-17 bit soon,

                Daesung looked into the lust darkened eyes of the man before him as he ran his thumb along the edge of Bae’s angular jawline.  Throwing a leg over Youngbae’s lap, Dae sat so that he straddled the other’s lap one knee on each side of his hips, effectively holding him down. 

 

                From there Dae took his time placing kisses up and down the sides of his neck, and along the collarbone, before placing a kiss on each of the letters of the tattoo just below, after tracing each one with his finger.  Passion, so much meaning in the word that his lover chose.  Private meaning as well as what their fans could guess at.   Daesung enjoyed each moan that his actions caused. 

 

                Finally relenting, Dae gave in and lowered his lips to the neglected ones in front of him, this time eliciting a sigh as well as another lust filled groan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, not really edited, I'll get to it eventually, I swear!


	13. D13- Eating Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one takes place shortly after D3 when YB walked in on Dae having a 2 day gaming binge

                The two men grinned conspiratorially at each other as they sat in the small booth in the back of the ice cream parlor.  “You know Dae if Hwangssabu finds out that I let you skip our work out not only to play video games but then went with you to have ice cream for breakfast, I am going to be in huge trouble,”  Youngbae whined a bit as he shook his head in dismay.  He wasn’t really upset, as both of them knew they would have to work harder to make up for their breakfast choice. 

 

                They both knew that if the personal trainer knew they would have to work that much harder.  Daesung especially given the amount of empty junk food containers that Bae had seen strewn around Dae’s bedroom after he interrupted his two day Minecraft binge.

 

                “Totally worth it, Jagi,” Daesung declared as he grinned hugely around a large bite of melon ice cream.

 

                “I guess we are about to find out just how true that is,” Youngbae laughed, pointing with his spoon towards the man that just entered the establishment.  He laughed even harder watching Daesung’s pleased with himself eyesmile turn to a look of guilty horror and dismay as he watched Hwangssabu look around and then head directly for them.

 


	14. D14 Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised NC-17. Today I wanted to write about a naughty Dae, so YB is the genderswapped one (plus that way you can imagine yourself as Bae...hehehe)(well if you are a girl that is)

         The room was filled with the echoes of breathy moans as Daesung ran his hands over the curves of Youngbae’s body.  He loved how she reacted to his touch, her body rising off the bed in attempt to keep her skin in contact with his hand.   Leaning down to kiss her plump lips, Dae ran his hand down her naked flesh starting with a caress of her neck and shoulders, trailing down over her nipple which pebbled quickly in response, ending with a teasing brush of fingers along the lacy waistband of her panties.

 

                “Should I remove these Jagi?”  Daesung whispered in her ear, his breath causing tingles on the sensitive skin of her neck.  He watched as she nodded eagerly, pupils blown with lust and need.

 

                “Please Baby, I need to feel you’” Youngbae moaned as she felt Daesung’s hand slide lower cupping over her mound, fingers fluttering teasingly, cheeks reddening as she knew just how damp her nether region was.

 

                “MMMM, seems like you are ready for me Jagi,” Dae murmured as he pushed the crotch of her damped undergarment aside.  Bae moaned again as he slid his fingers along her dripping wet folds, grinding her hips against his hand trying to gain more contact.  Daesung tasted her on his fingers.  “You are so sweet, I want to taste more,” he insisted lowering his mouth to gather more with his tongue.

 

                Youngbae tried to control herself but she was beyond being able to do so, a keening whimper escaped her lips as Dae’s skilled tongue ran along her dampness, wringing her orgasm straight from her core. 

 

                Oh, Baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to cum so soon.  I tried to hold out, but I just couldn’t,” Youngbae stammered, embarrassed as she covered her enflamed cheeks with her hands.

 

“It’s okay, Love,” Daesung assured her, rubbing her leg to soothe her.  “Besides, that was nothing, who says I’m done? I plan on making sure you cum over and over and over again before tonight is over,” Dae grinned at the shocked looked on Bae’s face.


	15. D15- In a Different Clothing Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure on this one. I'm not really happy with it, but here it is. This hasn't been edited yet, so please excuse any errors

                Youngbae walked out of Dae’s bedroom, thoroughly embarrassed, boots clomping since they had yet to be fastened over the red plaid that covered his legs. “Why do we have to dress this way, Daesung-ah,” he whined, tugging at the leather straps that adorned his upper body.    “Isn’t this your harness from our Alive tour?  How did you get it?”

 

                “Cordi Noona let me borrow it so long as I send her pics of us,” was Daesung’s reply as he snapped a ringed leather collar around Bae’s neck and handed him leather cuffs for his wrists as well.

 

                “Pictures!” Youngbae frowned.  “Are you crazy?  I don’t want proof of this to exist.  He exclaimed as he eyed what his boyfriend was wearing.  “Wow Jagi, you look amazing though.  I won’t complain if we take some extra pictures of you.”

 

                “Stop drooling Bae-ya hyung” laughed Daesung, adjusting some of the chains on Bae’s leg, before adjusting his own shirt.  He was wearing a black t-shirt with the arms cut off so much so that his sides and abs showed as well.  This was tucked into tight black leather pants with six chains that draped and crisscrossed over one hip.  His other accessories were similar in style to what he had put on Youngbae, leather collar and cuffs.

 

                “Come on Hyung, the car is here, let’s get enough alcohol in you to stop your complaining, besides, everyone in the club will be dressed this way, you’ll fit right in,” promised Daesung as he dragged his protesting boyfriend out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have enough space to work it in, but they are wearing heavy goth style makeup as well


	16. D16- During Their Morning Ritual(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite my best efforts, this one wanted to be longer than it is supposed to be. Gave up fighting it. So I went for an anti-routine morning, I had something more routine started but this one flowed easier.

                Youngbae walked carefully into the bedroom, so as to not spill the hot beverage he was carrying.  He placed the drink on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed to stroke Daesung’s arm.  “Time to wake up, sleepyhead,” he murmured.  He couldn’t help but chuckle as Dae grunted and pulled the covers over his head to block the sun.  Both of them, the one shining brightly through the window and the one trying to rouse him from the bed.

 

                “But we don’t have to work out today, why are you waking me so early, Bae-ya?” Daesung whined from under the covers. He poked an eye out as Youngbae responded.

 

                “I like our mornings off together, Jagi.  I thought we could take our shower early and go for a walk along the river this morning.” 

 

                “Mmm, that does sound nice,” Dae agreed.  “Why don’t you start the water and I will be right there,” he said, taking a sip from the tea that his hyung had thoughtfully brought him.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                ~~~~~~~~

 

                “Oh, mmmm, yeah, that feels fantastic,” Dae couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend as he leaned his back against his chest in the shower.

 

                “Yah! Babe, I can’t finish scrubbing your scalp if you are leaning on me like that,” Daesung fussed as Youngbae had put almost all his weight on him.  “I think the only reason you made me get up early is so you could have me massage your head for you,” he smirked as he shoved Bae up to stand under his own power.

 

                Youngbae turned to face the taller man, placing a quick kiss on his plump lips. “Busted,” he chuckled, squirming to get away without slipping as he was being swatted at.

 

                Daesung gave up on hitting Bae in favor of simply wrapping his arms around him.  “I don’t mind, Babe.  It’s an excuse to touch you. Now stand still so I can rinse the soap before it drips into your eyes,” he ordered.

 

                Youngbae closed his eyes and tilted his head back to allow Dae to use the detachable showerhead to rinse his hair.  When he judged that his dongsaeng was finished he slowly peeked an eye open to find Dae looking at him with a look in his eyes that immediately made his cheeks redden.  In response Bae wrapped his arms around Daesung, this time pulling him in for a deeper kiss that fully communicated his intent for getting clean time to be over.

 


	17. D-17 Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, not much else to say.

                Youngbae hummed happily as Daesung squeezed his body into the space between his back and the couch he was spread out on.  He slid forward a bit to give the larger man a little more room.   “What do you want to watch?” he asked as he felt arms snake around his middle to pull him up close against his dongsaeng’s muscular body.

 

                “Whatever you were watching when I came in is fine,” Dae murmured, his breath causing tingles on Bae’s neck.  “I don’t want to distract you.”

 

                Youngbae huffed at that statement, since as the words escaped Daesung’s lips, his fingers had begun to make an exploratory path along Bae’s body.  “We can take care of those needs later tonight, Jagi,” promised Youngbae as he brought the exploring hand to his lips to place a kiss on the palm.  “Right now I just want to lay here in your arms.”  He placed the hand back around his middle and curled back into Dae’s warm body behind him.


	18. D18- Doing Something Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know where Sundae is in this story? I tried to give a clue. Wrote this and the next 2 chapters at one time. May not be fantastic, but I like them. This one is my favorite of the 3.  
> This one is another NC-17

                Daesung breathed heavily as he felt Youngbae’s fingers trailing lightly down his sides, and then stopping just above the waist band of his sweatpants.  He groaned in disappointment when the movement didn’t continue.  “Please hyung, don’t keep teasing me,” Dae whined.  “I want to feel you, all of you.”

 

                “Are you sure?” Bae murmured in the younger’s ear.  He lowered himself to his knees when Daesung rapidly nodded his head, pulling Dae’s pants and boxers as he went.  “Do you want me to take care of this for you, Baby?” Youngbae asked, as he stroked the large arousal in front of his face.  “I’m not sure we have time for much more.”

 

                 “Yes, oh yes please Bae-ya,” Daesung whimpered.  “Quickly, the others will be back so--- ahhh” He found himself unable to finish his sentence when he felt his member being engulfed and hitting the back of Youngbae’s throat.  Dae bit his fist, to stifle his moans as Bae’s head bobbed.  He leaned back on the mirrored wall behind him to hold himself up, his legs were getting weak and he could feel himself about to explode.

 

                Youngbae continued, stroking with his hand what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, his Daesungie being fairly well endowed.  Shortly he felt his dongsaeng’s body start to tense, as he felt Dae’s release slide down his throat, his member pulsing in his mouth.  Bae pulled off and stood in front of his whimpering lover with a smirk.  “I hear the others coming Baby, better pull your pants up quick and try to look like you weren’t just getting sucked off.”

 


	19. D19- In Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize a million times for this one, I truly do. I meant to write something sweet and fluffy, but this came out instead. What do you think? Never written this style before. I didn't name who was who, but I definitely had it in mind as I wrote, and I tried to give one small clue.

                The four of us are standing here, at the front of the church, next to him, in our matching tuxes.  Black pants, red cummerbund and tie, white jacket, his has tails. I am here because he asked me to be, I would do anything for him, even be his best man, no matter how much it hurts me to witness.

 

                 Jiyong stands on my other side, stroking my arm, he knows how much I hurt, he has been through this as well.  I am trying not to cry, I will be strong, even if it is some other woman at the alter with him.  It should be the two of us, but that is not allowed in our country, two men getting married.

 

                Families pressure you to marry, have babies and carry on the family name.  Someday I will have to do the same, and he will stand here, in my position, but that is too much for me to think about right now.  Right now I have smile for him, he loves my smile, and try not to cry as I watch the man I love marry someone else.


	20. D20- Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what I think of this one, the prompt of dancing led me to think about Dae being naughty and purposely trying to rile up Bae...hehehe

               Youngbae got up from the couch on the VIP floor of the club, and walked over to the balcony.  He wanted to watch the dancers on the floor below.  Or rather he was looking for one dancer in particular, his eyes scanning until he found him.  When he found him, Bae couldn’t help but smile as he watched him roll his hips, and then his whole body to the music.

 

                It was a challenge to not let his jealousy flare as he watched his angel flirt with the girl he was dancing with.  Youngbae knew it was harmless, they couldn’t very well dance together that same way in public, but Bae smiled as he thought of how he would make his naughty dongsaeng pay later.

 

                The one he watched finally noticed him, locking eyes, before smiling and waving to him to come down and dance as well.  Youngbae smiled and raised his glass before heading down the stairs, and to the dance floor. 


	21. D21- Cooking, Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure what to write for this, just decided to wing it. This is the outcome.

             Daesung sat on the barstool pouting as he watched Youngbae preparing the picnic food.  “I don’t see why I have to stay over here, Bae-ya hyung,” he whined, hoping to be allowed back in the kitchen.  “I can help; I promise I won’t put ramen packets in anything this time.  You’re not even making soup today,” he pleaded.

 

                “Jagiya, I like cooking for you, it’s okay. I don’t mind, really,” Youngbae replied, glancing over his shoulder.  He was met with a pair of puppy dog pathetic eyes, and pouting lips that were just too hard for him to resist.  

 

                “Okay, why don’t you pack up the chicken into a container while I finish these kimbap rolls,” Bae said, caving to his boyfriend’s desire to help in some way.  “I’m almost done; there really isn’t anything left to do.  I think we will just take the melon whole and cut it there, or else you will eat it all before we leave the kitchen,” he laughed.

 

                Dae feigned insult before giving Youngbae a quick peck on the check.  “I will pack all this in the basket, then I think we are all set, Hyung,” Daesung said as he eyed all the food laid out on the counter.  “Are you sure this isn’t for more than just us? It’s an awful lot of food?”

 

                “Very funny Daesung-ah,” replied Bae, giving Daesung a shove as he put the wrapped rolls he had been finishing into the basket.  “We can give away what we don’t eat, no big deal.”

 

                “Okay Bae-ya, hyung. Let’s go then I’m starving,” Dae stated as he grabbed the basket and headed for the door.


	22. D22- In a Battle, Side by Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't do battle stuff, don't even play battle type games, just not my thing. So instead, you get, the epic blanket battle. (Yeah, ok, not so epic)

               Daesung woke shivering and unable to move as he tried to reach for his missing blanket.  Waking more to solve his problem, he looked down to find Taeyang, curled up almost completely on top of him, shivering in the cold air.  It seems in their drunken state that no one remembered to turn on the floor heating of their pension before they passed out. 

 

                 After extracting himself from his hyung, Dae got up to turn on the heater, hoping it would warm up quickly.  As he returned to the floor mats, he discovered what had happened to the missing covers.  T.O.P. having stolen his and on the other side, Jiyong and the maknae had teamed up to take Bae’s cover, leaving the two of them side by side with nothing. 

 

                With his only source of warmth gone Youngbae had stirred awake as well, and was assessing the situation as he rubbed sleepily at his eyes.  “Daesungie-ya,” said Bae. “You wrestle your blanket from Tabi hyung, and I will get mine from Maknae and his dragon over here.  Then we can double up and share ours, I am frozen to the bone.”

 

                Once the brief battle for the return of their rightful blankets was won, the pair piled both blankets together and cuddled up underneath them in attempt to warm back up and back to some much needed sleep.  Tomorrow was going to be another busy hectic day.


	23. D23- Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, been dreading this one since day one. I had no idea what to write. Got some assistance from some friends on IG (Thanks guys!) and so this is the outcome. I don't like making my babies fight but I had no choice, stupid prompt. I couldn't even do a silly fight (who has the better butt) because they have to make up for the next prompt.

                “Aish, Hyung!” Yelled Daesung.  “Why are you being so clingy lately?  How many times do I have to say that there is nothing going on with me and Tabi hyung?”  Dae rubbed his forehead in frustration.  He didn’t know how much more he could handle, he really didn’t like yelling, but nothing he said seemed to be getting through to Youngbae.  “For the last time, Bae-ya hyung, it’s all just for the fans.  You know that.  It’s not like I get mad at you for hanging out with Hyorin.”

 

                “It’s not the same thing though, Dae,” replied Youngbae.  “I’m with her as a cover, so you and I can be together without suspicion.  T.O.P hyung paying you so much attention has nothing to do with that, it’s purely fan service and it’s gotten way out of hand.”  Bae sniffled as he tried desperately not to cry.  His emotions were starting to get the better of him.  “I’m certain he has a thing for you, Daesungie.  I … I just don’t want to lose you.”   Youngbae hung his head to try and hide the tears that he couldn’t manage to stop.

 

                “Youngbae hyung, I don’t know how many times I can say it,” replied Daesung, sighing in exasperation.  “I don’t know what to do to make you believe me.  What I do know is that I can’t continue to sit here and argue with you.  We’ve been at this for more than two hours and gotten nowhere. I need to think.”  Daesung got up from the couch where he was seated and headed for the door, not looking back.

.

                Youngbae looked up, tears, streaming down his face.  “You... you’re leaving me?” he asked choking back a sob.

                “No,” was Dae’s curt reply.  “Of course not, that’s ridiculous,” he continued, not looking back to see his hyung’s tears.  “I just need to go for a walk.  We both need time to clear our heads.”  He stopped with his hand on the door and spoke again before walking out.  “I’ll be back later, maybe don’t bother waiting up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I am pretty much traumitized from having to write that one, Bae is not the only one with tears... sigh. At least I get to fix it for the next one.


	24. D24- Making Up Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, so glad I got to make things better with them. The ending is a bit abrupt, but only because if I didn't end it there, it would have gone on for 3 more pages. Making them fight is just too hard on me. Either way. I'm still really happy about how these two turned out. I may use something very similar to this in the future.

              Daesung closed the door to his apartment as quietly as possible when he returned.  It had been several hours since he had left, and he was uncertain as to what he would find.  Walking into the darkened living room, he was relieved to find that it appeared Youngbae had at least gone to the bedroom.  Dae hoped that he had actually gone to bed and gotten some sleep.  He felt guilty enough for his part in their argument.  He could have tried to understand his boyfriend’s point of view, but instead he had adamantly refused to listen to or even alleviate Bae’s fears.  The stress of the group’s tenth anniversary events had been taking its toll on everyone’s emotions and now his relationship as well.  He walked quietly back to the bedroom determined to repair the damage, what he found when he got there plummeted his guilt to an even lower level.

 

                His hyung had fallen asleep, but not in the bed.  He was seated on the floor with his head resting on the side of the mattress.  A glance around the room showed what appeared to be an attempt by Youngbae to gather his belongings from the room, the closet was open, drawers pulled out, and a pile of clothing and other items had already been collected on the bed.  The guilt just kept piling on, he had left allowing Bae to think that he wanted to break up.  The sight of his boyfriend’s puffy tearstained face was just about enough to break his heart.

 

                Sinking down to the floor next to him, Daesung brushed a stray hair from Youngbae’s face, the movement and touch being enough to stir him from his sleep.  “Hey there, Baby,” Dae murmured, not wanting to startle the other, who still seemed to be a bit of an emotional wreck.

 

                “Daesung-ah, please,” whispered Youngbae.  “Ca… can you just hold me, just for a little while, please.” 

 

                Daesung’s response was immediate, enveloping the smaller man in his arms.  He held him there for several minutes, neither of them saying anything as Dae held his hyung closely, running a hand soothingly up and down his back.  “I’m sorry, Hyung,” Daesung finally spoke as he placed a kiss on Bae’s temple.  “I never meant for you to think that I wanted you to leave.   I hope you will stay, if you still want to that is.”

 

                “Yes, I do, I want to stay,” replied a relieved Youngbae.  “I didn’t really want to go, but I thought that might be what you wanted when you got back so I wanted to get a head start.  I guess I over reacted, about everything.  I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?”  Bae pulled back from his lover’s embrace so that he could see Dae’s face as he spoke.

 

                “I will forgive you as long as you forgive me, I think we both were guilty of over reacting,” replied Daesung, as he ran a finger down Bae’s nose.  “For now though, I think we should just go to bed.  We can talk more in the morning when we have gotten some rest.”


	25. D25- Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! for Fetus BigBang (psst they are watching Boys Over Flowers)(I may or may not have a thing for Lee Minho as well ///*__*///) also, I haven't edit this, so please excuse any mistakes.

               They had started out the evening watching that new flower boy drama that just started, but had been several minutes and frankly Youngbae really wasn’t sure what had been happening for the entire episode.  His attention was much more captivated by his adorable dongsaeng next to him.  He tried to be sure to only look when the younger’s attention was on the TV screen so that he didn’t get caught staring.  The view on the couch was much more captivating than whatever was happening in drama land.

                Daesung tried desperately not to blush as he realized he wasn’t imagining things.  His hyung was most definitely staring at him.  Whenever he looked over though, Youngbae would quickly look back at the show.  “Hyung?” he asked.  “Is something wrong?  You keep looking at me.  Is there something on my face?”  He knew there wasn’t but he wanted to try and give his overly shy hyung a way to backpedal if he wanted to.

“N... No, I’m sorry I didn’t think you’d notice Daesung-ah, well I’d hoped you wouldn’t,” stammered the elder boy.  “I... I like your eyes, I was just trying to see them as you watched the show,” he continued, face turning red all the way to the tips of his ears.

                Daesung decided maybe a bolder step was necessary, turning his position so he was facing his hyung on the couch.  He reached out his hand, slowly so that he didn’t startle Youngbae.  He stroked the back of his fingers along the other’s jaw as he looked him in the eye.  “You have my permission, Hyung,” Dae said.  “Anytime you want.  I like when you look at me.”

                 His admission was bold, but didn’t stop either one from blushing six shades of red.  Gathering one last bit of courage Daesung leaned forward and gave Youngbae a quick chaste peck on his lips.  His bout of courage over Dae turned and faced the show pretending to watch it while both of them sat there with giants grins affixed to their faces.


	26. D26- Getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had already done 2 other drabbles with this theme, one happy one sad, so I thought, why not do it from a child's "girls are gross" point of view? Youngbae is 7, Daesung is 6.

                Little Daesung sat on his seat fidgeting uncomfortably.  “Bae hyung, how long do we have to wear these suits for?” He whined, asking the older boy next to him.

 

                Youngbae smiled at his cute dongsaeng before he answered.  “Until after the reception.  That’s what my Eomma told me, Dae-dae.”

 

                “Ception? What’s that?”  The younger asked.

 

                “It’s a party after.”  Bae replied, feeling wise for his seven years.  “After your cousin marries the girl, we all go and eat dinner and dance.  It will be fun.”

 

                “Oh,” Daesung replied.  “So after he marries her, then he has to eat with her, and dance with her?  Why would he want to do that?”  He was really having a hard time getting his six year old brain to understand why his cousin didn’t think girls were gross.

 

                Youngbae leaned in closer to Daesung to whisper to him as girls were still gross to him as well.  “Eomma says that they are going to live together now too.”

 

                Daesung was horrified.  “Nope, I am never marrying a girl.  They have cooties hyung.”  He reached over and snatched the older boy’s hand holding it firmly in his smaller one.  “My Eomma said I can marry whoever I want when I get big.  I want to marry you, Bae-ya hyung.  Then we don’t have to marry gross girls.”  Daesung nodded his head as if it was decided.

 

                Youngbae smiled as he looked at the younger boy.  “Okay Daesungie, I will marry you, and then we will be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's pretty much settled. Youngbae and Daesung have to get married. Right? Unless of course one or both wants to marry me, that's an option too.


	27. D27- On One of Their Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do one more with my supernatural AU. I just love wolfy Dae.

                Taeyang sighed as he looked up at the moon.  Since he couldn’t spend his birthday with his lover he had decided instead to take a walk in the park.  He was certain that his clan (spurred on by Jiyong) would have a party planned for him.  Before he forced himself to attend he wanted some time to himself.  Some time to wish in secret that the love of his life was here to celebrate with him.  He was certain they would make up for lost time once the full moon finished its cycle, but it wasn’t quite the same.

 

                A quiet whining coming from the edge of the trees brought his attention back to his surroundings.  Scanning the trees in the dark he saw the source of the sound, the faint outline of a huge wolf standing just at the edge of the tree line.  Taeyang walked closer, this wolf he had no reason to fear.

 

                When he got closer he saw the wolf was holding a gift bag in its jaws.  Tae’s eyes started to tear.  “Daesungie, you brought me a gift?”  He was touched.  This was a big risk for Daesung.  He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he didn’t.  The pack would smell him.  So instead he reached out and took the gift.

 

                He was going to open it later, but it seemed that Daesung wanted him to open it now as he had sat down on his haunches and was looking at Taeyang expectantly, large wolfy grin on his face.  He yipped at Taeyang when he didn’t open it fast enough.

 

                “Okay, okay, I’m opening it, Dae-ya,” laughed Taeyang.  When he opened the small box, he couldn’t help but chuckle.  Daesung had to have had it specially made.  It was a pendant of a wolf howling done in white gold.  But in the place where there was usually a moon there was a smiling golden sun instead, with rubies for the eyes and the best part, tiny diamond fangs poking out from the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I could draw or even do computer graphics *le sigh* I need a picture of that pendant in my life. *pssst if you make me one I'll give you a cookie (or maybe a story :P)


	28. D28- Doing Something Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is one of my favorites

               “Yay, Hyung! You won!” Yelled Daesung excitedly, jumping up and down, waving his arms.  Youngbae was grateful he had worn a face mask which helped hide his reddened cheeks.  It was late which helped as well.

 

                 Fortunately it was raining, the streets partially flooded, which kept most paparazzi and VIP’s from gathering outside, though admittedly they would get a big thrill from it, and it’s not like it could cause a scandal or anything.  It was just highly embarrassing.  But his lover was bored inside watching their leader have Seungri sing the same thing over and over again, so he had pulled Youngbae outside with a smirk on his face.

 

                “Come on Bae-ya, hyung, let’s go again! I want the red one this time,” said Daesung as he ran down the sidewalk to meet him. 

 

                “Okay Daesung-ah, whatever you want,” smiled Youngbae as he bent over to pluck the red and yellow rubber ducks from the gutter they were floating in and take them to the start line drawn further up the sidewalk.

 


	29. D29- Doing Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this. While I don't really specify, as I wrote this I pictured my SunDae Stories couple, but really it could be almost any of the others I created in this month.

                Youngbae smiled as he walked in Daesung’s bedroom and saw that he was asleep.  It was mid-afternoon and his boyfriend was not one to normally nap this early in the day but they had been awake most of the night.  Daesung had managed to take up as much space as possible on the large bed, but that was not a problem for Youngbae.  He simply curled his smaller frame around Dae placing his head on his strong shoulder as a pillow.

 

                Daesung smiled as he felt his hyung curl up next to him, more like half on top of him.  Stroking his back elicited a noise that could almost be mistaken for a purr.  Wrapping his arms around Bae and giving a gentle squeeze, Dae let his body settle back into slumber drawing his lover with him, both of them needing the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really needs some editing, but I nonetheless I still think it's cute


	30. D30- Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last one, whew, can't believe I made it! Anyway, thought I'd try something different. This is SunDae in a poly/triad relationship. Hope that doesn't make anyone to uncomfortable.

                Haneul couldn’t help but smile at her boys.  The display they were putting on for her was breathtaking.  The two of them, naked on the couch in front of her.  Sculpted muscles and caramel skin were just beginning to be covered in a light sheen of sweat.  Youngbae’s lips wrapped around Daesung’s member, bobbing his head in a rhythm that was causing a large amount of moaning to escape Dae’s mouth.  Frankly, Haneul was beginning to be concerned for the safety of her pillow that was clutched in one of Daesung’s strong hands.  It appeared to be about to bust.

 

                She had initially refused their earlier advances, telling them she just wanted to watch her television show.  But really she just wanted to see what they would get up to without her.  She was definitely not disappointed.   Deciding that she had left them to their own devices long enough, Haneul stood up from her seat and clicked off the TV.  Her movement succeeded in catching the pair’s attention.  Both of their heads snapped around to look at her, pupils blown wide with need.

 

                Hanuel felt Youngbae and Daesung’s eyes on her as they followed her path.  Stopping in the hallway when she was still just in their view, she slid out of her dress and let it slide in a fluttering puddle to the floor.  She was naked underneath.   A few more steps took her out of the view of her men and into the master bedroom that they usually shared together.  A smile broke out on her face as she heard the scrabbling of two pairs of feet rushing to follow behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, 30 days. I am working on longer versions for a couple of these, one is the supernatural AU from D4 &D27, the other is based on this chapter. This chapter is actually based on my very first fanfiction idea that I never got around to writing. I still have the outline hanging around.


End file.
